Hogwarts High School Football Rules
by ABrilliantFlame
Summary: What if Hogwarts wasn’t a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but just an average private high school? GW/HrG
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Hogwarts wasn't a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but just an average private high school? GW/HrG

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

My name is Ginevra Weasley. My friends…uh, well my only/best friend, Luna Lovegood, calls me Ginny. I'm the youngest of seven red headed kids. I'm also the only girl. The three oldest are Charlie, Bill and Percy who have already graduated from high school and are off attending some ivy league university. Next are the twins, Fred and George, who are seniors this year but who knows if they'll even graduate. They're always ditching school to do god knows what. Then there's Ron who as a sophomore is quarterback for the varsity football team and because of it he is dad's favorite … talk about living vicariously through your children. Ron (a.k.a. "the pompous ass") and I, if you couldn't tell, just don't get along. 

And me… well, I'm a freshman at Hogwarts High School. It's your average college prep school full of your typical cliques. The only problem is I just don't fit into any of them. I'm definitely not popular, but I'm no band geek either… I guess I'd be a loner, if it weren't for Luna. Funny the whole school calls her Loony, when she's the only thing keeping me from going completely mental. Of course if I'm being completely honest, it's not exactly my family, school, or even the pressure to find where I fit in that is driving me insane…no, its just _her_. 

Hermione Granger, the name alone makes me weak in the knees and absolutely sick to my stomach. She used to be my best friend, just another outsider like Luna and me. The three of us were inseparable. We _were_ until the end of seventh grade when the principal _finally _(I say that because I always knew she was much more advanced than the rest of out class) decided that Hermione was ready to move on to high school without having to complete her eighth grade year. That was when we stopped hanging out.

From what I heard and always assumed, she spent that summer catching up on what she'd miss out on learning in eighth grade because she's that damn dedicated to her education. I never saw her once, until Christmas break of her freshman year when it was apparent, to my dismay, that she had become friends with Ron and Harry Potter (Ron's best friend since birth). When I saw her again I thought I was going to pass out. In the 6 months since I'd last seen her, she had gone through a drastic change. She had grown at least three inches. She was lean, tanned, toned and developed. 

It was then that I started to notice a change within myself. These feelings I couldn't control would arise every time I saw her. Whenever she was in the room it was like a fire had consumed me. My knees seemed like they couldn't bare my weight any longer and I felt like I was about to throw up with the violent flips my stomach was doing. Then there was my heart. The vicious pounding on my chest, it was almost like my heart was about to explode within it. 

That's when it hit me. What I was feeling was the same thing that Luna had described she felt whenever she saw Harry. That is not supposed to happen, at least not over another girl, right? Still it did happen. I had never had those feelings for any boy ever and in my heart I think I always knew that I never would. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and I are complete opposites. I can't even comprehend how it's possible that we share the same DNA. He'd do anything to keep his "status"… even trip me in front of the whole school the cafeteria, which brings us to the present time. It doesn't even bother me that all of my peers are laughing at me because I couldn't give to shits about what they think. The thing that does bother me is that it was my own brother who did this to me. 

I've been laying face first in my lunch tray for long enough. I decide to look up and as I do I realize that not everyone is laughing at me; I can clearly see three people who are not. First, I see Luna and although she still displays her typical serene look, I know she's about ready to kick everyone's ass. Then there's Neville Longbottom, another outcast, who is looking at me sympathetically because many times before it was him in this position. Finally, as I scan the faces, I come across the one that I never thought I'd want to see me like this. 

I watch as Hermione walks over to Ron and slaps him hard across the face. Suddenly all sound stops. "Ronald Weasley you are the pompous asshole!" she says loud enough for everyone to hear. Her proclamation is soon followed by a chorus of "Oh's". Then, to everyone's surprise, she stands on the nearest table and announces, "I never hooked up with Ron Weasley and I will never hook up with Ron Weasley because he is the most arrogant, unintelligent, insensitive person that I have ever met."

Shit! Well, at least I don't have reason to envy Ron anymore. I guess I should feel kind of bad for him… but no I don't, not at all. All sympathy that I may have had for my brother is pushed away as I see the goddess herself coming towards me. Oh man, there goes my heart again. 

"Here," she places a hand in front of me to help me up and leads me out the door "let's get out of this place; _some_ people seem to have a problem with us." Yes, let's get out of this place. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: My bad if I confused everyone with the last chapter. I wrote it at two in the morning. I was trying to keep the whole Ron/Hermione situation vague for that chapter, but I'll explain it a little in this one haha. This chapter is most dialogue, but the whole thing is still in Ginny's POV. I might switch over to Hermione's POV later on but I'm not sure. Anyway back to the story…

"What was that all about?" I question her as we finally make our way out of the school. 

"I… I don't know." She's trying her best not to look at me.

"Yeah you do. It's okay; you don't have to tell me." I don't even know what I'm saying because I sure as hell want an explanation for what just happened.

"It's just last year there was this rumor that Ron got me pregnant and I got an abortion. Since then I can't go anywhere without hearing people whispering about me. They even spray painted 'baby killer' on my locker once."

"But it's not true?" I immediately regret asking as I notice the anger and pain cross her face.

"No! Are you serious? Ron and I never even kissed. You should know better than anyone that I would never do _that_." Now it's my turn to be angry and hurt.

"Are _you_ serious? This is the first time you've even said two words to me since the end of seventh grade. You were always at my house with Ron and Harry last year. You never even acknowledge my presence. I just assumed you changed, you know people tend to do that."

"I never changed, Ginny. It's just weird, you know. I start high school and all of a sudden the star quarterback wants to be my friend."

"I'm pretty sure he wanted to be more than just your friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She throws me another pissed off look.

"Think about it. Did he ever ask you out?"

"No… wait he did ask me to Formal last year, if that counts."

"And…"

"And I said no. You know I'm not really into those kinds of things." She says as she leans against the nearest wall.

"Exactly. Did you ever think that maybe Ron was the one that started to rumors?" I say trying to keep my distance. We're already two minutes into this conversation and it just now hit me that I'm talking to Hermione, the girl that I'm in love with. Yeah, my curiosity over Hermione and Ron's 'relationship' was a good distraction for a while, but now I'm starting to feel sick. My knees feel weak and I lean against the wall for support.

"Really, do you think he would do that?" Oh god… is she talking to me?

"Ginny are you all right?" She looks worriedly

"What? Oh yeah, fine. Do you want to just get out of here?" 

"Yeah, sure let's go." She says as she gently grabs my wrist to pull me off the wall and towards the parking lot. 


End file.
